For the use of an information processing system relating to the present invention, a company subscribes a portable telephone terminal and makes an employee use the portable telephone terminal for a business use. In this case, it is necessary for an administrator of the company to establish a policy about use method of the portable telephone terminal and discipline the employees to this policy.
When a portable telephone terminal is used for business purposes, it is required to strike a balance between convenience of business data access inside of the company and a security measure which prevents a data leakage at outside the company. As a system of this kind, there has been the one described in the following patent document 1. In a system described in patent document 1, according to a data designated condition which was designated and transmitted from a portable telephone terminal, a server generates a web page which includes data corresponding to the data designated condition and makes the web page shown on a display of the portable telephone terminal.
When a portable telephone terminal has the data processing function for such as the document, the user may store data in the portable telephone terminal and process it. Or, the user may acquire data on the server in the company using a communication function of a portable telephone terminal and process the data. Further, when a portable telephone terminal has a browser function, the user may connect it to a system in the company and browses information on the server.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-024740
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-064560
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-313484
Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-097023